This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The MC4 receptor is considered to be one of the most potent anorexigenic systems and thus a highly sought after drug target. This system appears to be conserved across many species from fish to humans. However, this target also has great potential for cardiovascular side effects. The purpose of this study is to investigate a novel MC4 analog to 1) validate the efficacy of this compound and show that it can have potent effects body weight and glucose homeostasis in obese prediabetic monkeys;and 2) to investigate potential cardiovascular side effects and therapeutic window. The results from these previous studies have been written into a manuscript that we expect to submit soon. These new studies are designed to further clinical studies to identify formulations that have the highest efficacy with no significant cardiovascular complications (blood pressure or heart rate). Furthermore, these studies used animals from the Obese NHP Resource.